The Wizard of Oz
by evabonilla2001198
Summary: When a tornado rips through Blue Bay Habor, Tori and her dog, Toto, are whisked away in their house to the magical land of Oz. They follow the Yellow Brick Road toward the Emerald City to meet the Wizard, and en route they meet a Scarecrow that needs a brain, a Tin Man missing a heart, and a Cowardly Lion who wants courage.


In Reefside (tinted in sepia tone) A Teenage girl who is wearing a light blue dress gingham over her white shirt, two braided pigtails and black shoes. Kira Ford running down the town road with her small brown terrier dog Toto.

Kira: (Worried) She isn't coming yet, Toto. Did she hurt you? She tried to didn't she? Come on, we'll go tell Uncle Jason and Auntie Kim. Come on Toto.

She rushes home to tell her Uncle Jason and Aunt Kim. But they're concerned about the broken incubator and they're counting the chicks. Kira flings the gate open.

Kira: (Running up to Kimberly) Aunt Kim! Aunt Kim! Just listen what Principal Randall did to Toto.

Kimberly: (Not listening to Kira), please we're trying to count.

Kira: (Protesting) Oh, but Aunt Kim she hit him.

Jason: Don't bother us, honey. This old incubators gone bad and we're likely to lose some of our chicks.

Kira: (Sees the chick, concerned and picks it up) Oh, the poor little things. (Gets back on subject) Oh, but Aunt Kim. Principal Randall hit Toto right over with the back of a rake. Just because he gets in her garden, he chases her nasty old cat away.

Kimberly: (Continues counting) Seventy, Kira please!

Kira: Oh, but he doesn't do it every day. Just once or twice a week. He can't catch her old cat anyway. And now she's gonna get the sheriff.

Kimberly: Kira, Kira, we're busy.

Kira: (Understands and walks away) Oh, all right.

The farm workers are fixing a wagon in the farmyard.

Conner: How's she coming? Take it easy. (Hurts his finger) Ow! You got my finger!

Ethan: Why don't you get your finger out of the way?

Conner: There you are, right on my finger.

Ethan: It's a lucky thing it wasn't in your head.

Kira: Ethan, what am I going to do about Principal Randall? Just because he chases her old cat.

Ethan: Listen Kira, I got them hogs to get in.

Conner: Now look it Kira, you ain't using your head about Principal Randall, You'd think you didn't have any brains at all.

Kira: I have so got brains.

Conner: Well, why don't you use them? When you come home don't by Principal Randall's place. Then Toto won't get in her garden, and you won't get in no trouble see?

Kira: Oh, Conner, you just won't listen that's all.

Conner: Well, your head ain't made of straw you know. (Hurts his finger again, while hammering.)

Ethan: (Herding the pigs into the enclosure) Say, get in there before I make a dime bank out of you. (To Kira) Listen, kid are gonna let that old Randall heifer try and buffalo you? She ain't nothing to be afraid of. Have a little courage, thats all.

Kira: (Walking on the pig-pen fence top) I'm not afraid of her.

Ethan: Well, the next time she squawks, walk right up to her and spit her in the eye. That's what I'd do.

(Kira falls into the pig sty. This causes Ethan help Kira out before she gets trampled.

Kira: (Scared) Oh! Ethan! Help! Help me, Ethan! Get me out of here! (Picks up Kira and carries her out of the pig sty. Conner and Trent are concerned about what happened to Kira.)

Trent: Are you all right, Kira?

Kira: Yes, I'm all right. Oh, I fell in, and Ethan. Why, Ethan you're just as scared as I am.

Conner: (Jokingly) What's the matter? You're gonna let a little old pig make a coward out of you? (Chuckling)

Trent: Look at you, Ethan.

Kimberly: Trent, whats all this jabber-wapping where there's work to be done? I know three shiftless farm hands that'll be out of the job, before they know it.

Trent: Well, Kira was walking along-

Kimberly: I saw you tinkering with that contraption Trent. Now you and Conner get back to that wagon.

Trent: All right, Mrs Hart. But someday, they're gonna react a statue to me in this town.

Kimberly: Well, don't start posing for it now. (Conner laughs and Kimberly gives them fresh baked crullers) Here, here, can't work on an empty stomach, have some crullers.

Conner: (Takes a cruller) Gosh, Mrs Hart.

Trent: (Takes one as well) Thanks. (They walk back to the wagon)

Kimberly: Just fried.

Ethan: You see, Kira toppled into-

Kimberly: It's no place for Kira around a pigsty! Now you go feed those hogs before they worry themselves into anemia!

Ethan: (Gets up and Nodding his head) Yes, ma'am. (Goes back to the pigsty)

Kira: (Takes the cruller) Aunt Kim really, you know what Principal Randall said she was going to do to Toto? She said she'd-

Kimberly: (Sternly) Now, Dorothy dear stop even imagining things. You always get yourself into a fret over nothing. Now you just help us out today and find yourself a place where you won't get into any trouble. (Walking away)

Kira: (To herself) Someplace where there isn't any trouble. (To Toto) Do you suppose there is such a place, Toto? There must be. It's not a place you can get to by a boat or a train. It's far, far away. Behind the moon... Beyond the rain. (Begins singing) Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high There's a land that I've heard of, once in a lullaby Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue And the dreams that you dare to dream Really do come true Someday I'll wish upon a star And wake up where the clouds are far behind me Where trouble melt like lemon drops away above the chimney tops That's where you'll find me Somewhere over the rainbow, blue birds fly Birds fly over the rainbow Why then, oh why can'r I?

(The birds are singing as the sun shines through the clouds.)

Kira: (Singing) If happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow Why then, oh why can't I?

(The song ends and Kira hugs Toto affectionately.)


End file.
